My Dream reality dream
by Durarara
Summary: This is a story based on Yuri Lowell who's currently being slowly killed through his own actions. After killing Ragou, Yuri can't really talk to Flynn anymore. Flynn has now become the opposite. Read and find out what happens! Rate and Comment plz! - :
1. Chapter 1: The Kill

_**Alicia Daughter of Apollo:**_** This story is based on a dream I had a week from today (April 14, 2010). Last week on Wednesday I had had a certain dream. That night, I had a terrible feeling of warmth running through my whole body. Nothing was able to cure it. Once I awoke the next day after my dream, I had realized why I had felt like that. Now here's the story based on my whole dream that night of April 6, 2010.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF VESPERIA, BUT MY DREAM ITSELF**

I, Yuri Lowell, had awakened from a nice sleep and was ready to go set off into a nice adventure with Estellise (Estelle), Rita, Karol, Raven, and my royal trustee, Repede, my dog. I started walking out and met the group near the town's exit.

"Took you long enough!" shouted Rita.

"You never sleep and today well, you did." Estellise replied with a smile.

"Oh let's just get a move on kids." Raven was anxious and laid-back a little bit too much today.

"Woof!" said Repede with a sigh.

"Alright! Brave Vesperia, fall out!" Karol shouted and threw his fist in the air and smiled.

We all started moving out Northeast of Nordopolica which meant going through the ocean. I was no fan of the seas, but it's our only way to the Desier continent. The ship finally stopped and we went off board. We started walking through the desert. It was abandoned though, because I thought there would be some monsters or something.

"Before we go to the Sands of Kagorh, mind if we can investigate and see if there really is a castle here in the desert?" asked Estelle.

"Sure. But wouldn't it be weird if the Imperial Castle really had another castle out in the desert?" I replied confused if there really WAS a castle in the middle of the desert.

"That would make me suspicious on why to hide in such a deserted area." Rita said with her doubts.

We kept moving forward until Cumore, Yeager, and some of Cumore's brigade was there. We were completely surrounded and no way out of this. There must have been something there hiding until the castle came into view.

"Their definitely hiding something," I said in my thoughts.

"Ah, so the little rascals have finally shown up, ja?" said Yeager with a laugh.

I got a tight grip on my sword once arrows started flying straight at us in all directions. Rita used her magic to stop some of them while I protected the princess, Estelle. Raven shot arrows back at them while Karol tried smashing the arrows to pieces. Then, something caught my eye:

"Hey good timing." I said with a little smirk as I put my blade down.

"Yuri." Flynn said not surprised almost with the look of sadness.

Flynn is a friend of mine who always beat me at anything when I was little. I used to be with the Imperial Knights with him, but I quit after 2 months. I hated royalty so much because the rules were unjust and I had noticed the lower quarter (poorest part of the city) never got help from the knights or the castle itself.

"Flynn! I'm so glad you're here!" yelled Estelle with happiness in her tone.

"Lady Estellise…" Flynn just kept a serious look of hatred in his face and didn't even bother to look at her or at us.

"Are you going to help us or not?" I said, confused at why Flynn wouldn't stare at us.

He stayed quiet.

"Flynn." I yelled.

He stayed quiet.

"Oh, I get it now." I drew out my blade again.

He stayed quiet and walked over to Cumore.

"Ah isn't this nice? A friend for a friend! I'd love to see you both kill each other." Cumore said, laughed.

"That would be most certainly interesting, ja?" Yeager said and laughed.

Finally, I decided we needed to retreat because more and more reinforcements kept coming. We got to Nordopolica by midnight and we stayed at an inn. Rita, Karol, and the Ol' Man (Raven) slept in one room while I and Estelle slept in another. That night, Estelle was afraid so she slept with me in bed.

"Yuri." She was depressed horribly.

"What is it?" I replied with no surprise whatsoever.

"I'm worried about Flynn, aren't you worried?" she said almost like if she were going to cry.

"Yeah. I am. But, it's the path he chose right? Get some rest. I'll stay up and keep watch because I know they'll strike now when our defenses are low and they want ME dead right?" I replied kind of worried about how I WOULD die.

"Yuri, get some rest while you can." She said, worried and faced the other direction (not facing me).

I just stayed up looking at the ceiling. It was probably 3 A.M. My eyes were starting to feel heavy. I was closing them until I heard someone open our room's door. Did I mention how dark it was? I saw who it was through the moonlight of the window barely. Flynn. What was he doing here? I didn't panic. Finally, I saw him with his blade in his hand. Every time he took a step forward, I pretended I was asleep. Finally, he was near me. The look in his eyes. They were filled with hate. He looked at his blade and finally swung the blade towards my chest.

"This is it." I thought. "Good bye everyone."

Suddenly, my left hand got his blade and broke it in half with that same hand. Imagine that? I can't believe either. He was so shocked at what I did. Then, I put my hand behind my head and smiled at him.

"Hey Flynn. What brings you here?" I said with a smile.

"Yu…Yuri!" he replied, stunned and shocked still, "Don't smile at me after knowing what I was going to do to you."

"Now then, my calculations were right correct?" I smiled.

"Yuri, you deserve to die!" Flynn said although he looked rather disturbed.

"Oh? Really?" I said pretending to be in shock.

"Sleep well, Yuri. You may have cheated death tonight, but, keep in mind for me will you? From now on, YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE AND I'M GOING TO CUT THAT LINE!" he said very solemnly which wasn't Flynn at all and he closed the door as he walked out and left. I'm surprised to see Estelle still sleeping. Finally, I gave up and closed my eyes and went into the darkness of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Thought of Death

The next day I headed down to the harbor and all of us got aboard the boat.

"No turning back aye?" said Raven as he got aboard and smiled.

"Hey, Yuri, you've been thinking a lot lately haven't you?" Estelle was excited.

"Really? Guess I have been haven't I?" I said with a smile, a false one.

I walked over to the bar of the ship and looked down on my reflection on the water. Repede lay down next to me and whined. Everyone else was talking together except for me and Repede.

"Repede, I should have died. I wanted to so bad, but…..something stopped me from doing that and broke Flynn's sword with one hand. That's not even possible Repede, but something or someone stopped me. I deserve it. I'm nothing that a mere low-life of a criminal," I said as I looked at my hands, "my hands will never be clean again. Ever since that day I killed Ragou for his crimes. Then, when I killed Cumore yesterday when no one was looking during sunset when everyone was on board. Flynn found out. I'm sorry to drag you all the way with me Repede." I said with a sigh, depressed.

Then, I looked over at my friends and they made me smile. "I should have died," I thought, "I'm a criminal." Finally, the ship had stopped, but this time there were a lot of monsters on the island. We started walking, but Estelle kept looking at me with a worried look. I didn't know what was going on, but suddenly my vision was quaky, then I just collapsed on the floor. My last images were Estelle. I heard them all yell out,

"YURI!!!!!!"

"Oh Yuri please wake up! YURI PLEASE!" Estelle said as she cried.

Finally, I closed my eyes then opened them and found myself walking in a hallway with Flynn. It was only us two. No one else in the building. I couldn't believe what was going on until…. 

"Yuri." Flynn said not staring at me again.

"Flynn, can I tell you something? Please?" I said kind of depressed.

"What?" He was kind of angry.

"The other night, I really wanted you to kill me."

"Yea right. You don't fool me Lowell." He said facing me finally.

"No, really, I mean it. What better ways to die than let your best friend kill you? I'm a criminal Flynn. I deserve my punishment and my punishment is death. Flynn, any other chance you have just do it alright. My hands are dirty enough. Just finish me."

He stayed silent and opened a door.

"Yea, we'll see, but for now….lay a low-profile Yuri." He said with concern, sarcastic at the same way, but concerned and closed the door.

I went after him, opened the door and………….

**Alicia Daughter of Apollo: That's the end of my dream. If you liked it please rate and comment. The ending is still unknown, but you guys are the readers and I would like some suggestions on how you would expect or want this unknown story to end. Please do so! **


End file.
